Promessa
by Amy Fletcher
Summary: Sakura fez uma promessa a si mesma: Iria encontrar Sasuke, e este voltaria para Konoha nem se fosse à força. SasuSaku.


**Promessa**

_Naruto não me pertence. (In)felizmente e para a sorte de vocês -.-'_

_"Promessa_: Ato ou efeito de prometer, Coisa prometida, Voto ou juramento. _Prometer: _Obrigar-se verbalmente ou escritoa fazer algo, Dar esperanças, mostrar probabilidades". (Dicionário Aurélio) 

* * *

- sakura pov - 

Eu estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore próxima a entrada de Konoha, rabiscando o chão com um graveto quebrado.

Hoje faz quatro anos. Agora você se pergunta: Quatro anos de quê, Sakura? Simples. Quatro anos que _ele_ se foi. Aí você me pergunta: Quem morreu? Quem "se foi"? Não, não. Ninguém morreu.

Faz quatro anjos que Sasuke-kun foi embora, e me deixou aqui. E depois começamos a nossa nova jornada, Naruto, eu e Kakashi-sensei.

Depois desse dia tive que aprender a respirar por mim mesma. Aprender a ser forte. Força. Não só por mim, mas pelos meus amigos, pelas pessoas que eu sempre me importei. Aprender a ser forte para trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta.

_Vingança foi_ para isso que ele fugiu. Fugir? Não, ele foi por conta própria, acho que o termo "fugir" não é adequado nesse momento. Ele foi matar o infeliz que, de acordo com ele, acabou com sua vida.

Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, o irmão do Sasuke-kun. É o mundo é uma aventura muito violenta e engraçada mesmo. O mais velho matou o clã, a família, e agora o mais novo vai matar o irmão mais velho por ter destruído sua família.

Engraçado, Sasuke-kun. Você vai destruir por que queria vingar por ter família e... Você tinha uma. Você tinha uma família, tinha ao Naruto, ao nosso sensei, tinha Konoha e tinha a... Mim.

Com certeza eu estaria bem melhor se estivesse com você, mas, pode-se citar que eu estou bem agora. Mesmo que você não esteja aqui. Digo, eu não brigo mais com a Ino, o time está mais pacífico, não tem mais ninguém dizendo que eu sou irritante por aí... E eu mudei também, eu não sou mais fraca, estou mais calma, me divirto bastante agora. Isso sem dizer que aprendi a dizer o que tiver de ser será, e se foi assim é porque seria o certo, não? A vida está mais bela, tem mais cor... Está tudo tão calmo e alegre e...

O que eu estou dizendo? Não é _nada_ melhor!

A única coisa que eu fiz durante esse tempo foi treinar, ir atrás do Itachi, Akatsuki e cia, para encontrar _você_.

Sasuke-kun queria encontrá-lo para dizer tudo que está engasgado em minha garganta. Tudo o que não pude dizer quando você partiu e tudo o que foi se juntando ao longo do tempo. Mágoas, ciúmes, solidão, alegrias, lágrimas e toda a tristeza que sinto.

- Ai, ai – suspirei, quando senti a presença de Sai atrás de mim - Pode sair.

- A feiosa sabe quando eu estou perto, né? – ele perguntou sorrindo para mim e depois se sentou ao meu lado.

- Sim. – respondi – É lógico que sei. – eu sorri – Acho que o tempo de convivência entre nós causa isso certo?

- Você sentia quando o Sasuke-kun estava por perto também... – essa frase com certeza era uma afirmação. – Hein, Sakura-san, você sente falta dele. Não adianta negar.

Bingo! Isso mesmo Sai, cutuque a ferida.

- Unn, acho que sim – eu dei um sorriso falso.

- Quer conversar? – Sai perguntou. Acho que é bom tê-lo no time, afinal, não dá para conversar esse tipo de coisa com o Naruto, Konoha inteira saberia em menos de uma semana. Não, não, Naruto não é fofoqueiro, nada disso. Ele só fala um pouquinho mais do que o desejado.

- Eu estava na biblioteca... – Sai interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Você não se cansa de ler livros sobre amizade?

- Não. Hoje eu li sobre promessas Sakura-san. – ele me mostrou o livro – Você deveria ler.

- Promessas?

- É. Prometer algo para si mesmo é algo muito bom. Você prometeu ser forte, mas...

-... Mas não consegui parar de sofrer certo?

- É... – ele sorriu – Bem eu vou indo. Pense um pouco em prometer Sakura-san.

Sai se levantou e foi embora, é um bom rapaz, mas às vezes me assusta.

Certo. Promessas. Há, é lógico que eu sei o que é uma promessa, já fiz várias e cumpri ainda por cima.

Algo para mim? Acho que eu nunca fiz isso... Não, eu não sou uma Santa nem nada disso, mas acho que eu perdi muito tempo prometendo e pensando pelo Sasuke-kun. Acho que foi mais pensando no Sasuke-kun.

Pensei um pouco. O quê eu iria prometer? Na verdade, porque eu estava prometendo? Eu não tinha obrigação nenhuma e Sai não poderia me obrigar a fazer nada... Mas havia algo que me forçava a fazer isso. Pensando assim, cheguei numa conclusão.

Eu não costumo de falar sozinha, mas hoje foi um dia que entra na lista do "é uma exceção à regra". Enquanto eu rabiscava o chão com um gravetinho e falava baixinho um seqüência de palavras:

- Prometer... Então tá, eu vou fazer minha própria coisa. Estou voando sozinha, Não, não, ninguém me diga como vai ser, pois vai ser do meu próprio jeito! – quem me olhasse naquele momento acharia que eu estava sussurrando para o chão, mas não eu estou conversando comigo mesma - Não há nada em mim que eu vá perder, estou apostando minha vida para te trazer de volta, Sasuke. Por que você está me deixando para baixo. E agora eu só quero voar! Vem chegando à hora que eu tenho que dizer adeus para a vida em que você me via, adeus para a garota que você via. É aqui onde eu começo. E prometer, se isso não bastou com uma promessa eu estou prometendo a mim mesma que se eu não sou ninguém, eu vou só ser livre. Eu prometo a mim mesma, mesmo que isso não venha fácil eu vou aprender a partir da minha dor, a dor de te ver ir. Fazer do meu jeito é o que eu digo. Prometo a mim mesma que eu sou a única que vai acreditar em mim. Agora que tem uma voz na minha cabeça, me dizendo: vem, vem, se mexa. Dizendo-me: eu conheço meu certo pelo errado, e isso é verdade. Ouvir que numa luta você poderá morrer, pode deixar você forte, eu sei que isso significa, afinal passei tempo o bastante para ser forte, mas vou continuar até eu tiver certeza que posso te trazer nem que seja arrastado, Sasuke. Você pode tentar me ignorar, eu sei que você faz isso, mas você não vai destruir meus sonhos. Vou cometer erros, afinal isso é humano e nós somos nascidos de uma perda, mas eu vou estar rindo da situação.

Deitei no chão quente e deixei que os raios de Sol que vazavam pelas plantas invadirem a minha paz. Eu estava feliz, fazia tempo que não me sentia assim.

- Ahh. – suspirei – Obrigada, Sai.

Fiquei parada assim durante muito tempo, até que de longe eu vi Naruto me chamar. Isso tem sinônimo de missão. Ajeitei meus cabelos e segui até o escritório da Tsunade-sama. Missão, treinamentos, acho que as coisas agora teriam um "quê" diferente.

* * *

**h. nanda: **Yo. Que vocês acharam?

**Naruto: **Não gostei, não tem eu... ¬¬'

**h. nanda: **--' baka. Reviews por favor? 0

**Naruto: **Mandem reviews, tô certo. --' Aí eu apareço mais cedo.

**h. nanda:** interesseiro...

-x-x-

: esse parágrafo foi baseado (e praticamente copiado e depois eu adicionei mais algumas coisinhas...), numa música chamada Promise, da cantora Vanessa Hudgens -'


End file.
